disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and Romeo's Great Adventure
'''Catboy and Romeo's Great Adventure '''is the 46th episode of Season 14. Summary While the PJ Masks are helping the Lion Guard stop Romeo and Robot from sabotaging the Pridelands, a sinkhole appears and Catboy and Romeo are trapped underground! Together, they will have to put their differences aside to escape while they share an unlikely friendship. Plot The episode begins in the Pridelands at night where Romeo and Robot are plotting to stink up the Pridelands with Super Duper Smelly Spray. Just then, the PJ Masks and and the Lion Guard appeared and they rushed towards them to stop them before Romeo and Robot started the stinky gas. Reluctantly, Catboy uses his super cat jump to jump up and land right next to Romeo and grab the stinky gas plumper and the two began tugging at it. Just as they were having a tug o war with the invention, Kion starts to notice the ground shaking. Owlette and Fish Boy call for both Romeo, Robot, and Catboy to get uphill, but it turns out their warning of a sinkhole is too late. Robot quickly gets away in time and Fish Boy and Owlette both fly over, flinging Robot over to Gekko (who uses his super gecko muscles), and grabs him in turn. Just as they attempt to run, the sinkhole emerges. Whilst Robot, Owlette, Gekko, Fish Boy, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Besthe, and Ono make it safely to high ground with Catboy pushing them up, Catboy and Romeo find themselves unable to hold on, and both of them tumble into the sinkhole, causing Catboy's friends great worry. Kion calls down asking if they're okay, to which Catboy replies positively. Ono swoops down to see if there is any way for them to climb up, but becomes startled when rocks fall onto his head. He flies back up and reports. As Beshte walks closer to the edge, it begins to break away further. Owlette calls for everyone to move away, but Fish Boy is caught, almost falling through. Owlette acts fast and flies in, saving him from falling in with Catboy and Romeo. With no choice, Catboy tells everyone to meet him and Romeo at Flat Ridge Rock, leaving Romeo to groan at the part where he and his sworn enemy have to walk out of the Outlands together to get to the meeting spot. The two boys got up but Catboy noticed that Romeo hurt his arm from the fall, but it wasn't broken, it had a big cut. So he pulls out his magic sketchbook and pencil to sketch a bandage on the page and the bandage sketch magically appears on Romeo's cut. Then after it stopped Romeo's bleeding, they were off! While they were walking, Catboy notices a chameleon eating a fly, and mentions the Circle of Life. Confused, Romeo asks Catboy how he knows so much about the Pridelands as he explains to him that he has been here a lot of times, and he has met some amazing animals and helped the Lion Guard with many situations. Romeo was a impressed but he brushed it off and pretended to be unimpressed as he asks Catboy how he could understand them. However, Catboy doesn't know but what he does know is that Kwazii said something about having magic in their blood, whatever it means, which leaves Romeo learning how Catboy made his magic bandage sketch come to life and admitting that his magic drawings from his sketchbook are as amazing as his PJ Mask powers. Turning to him with a small smile, Catboy thanks Romeo and was just telling him that his friend Oliver Gryffon have given the magical sketchbook and pencil a few weeks ago and has been drawing in it's pages ever since (and also the last time he used it to stop Luna Girl but instead got him and his friends into trouble) when he suddenly hears something from hidden in the shadows. So using his cat ears to hear hyenas laughing, Catboy stops Romeo that they should go the other way around because they were in Janja's territory! And before Romeo could ask who Janja is, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu appeared in front of them with sneer and chuckles. Romeo cowers from the hyena clan but Catboy stayed strong as he readied his sketchbook and sketches up some sports equipment. He kicks a soccer ball sketch at Cheezi and throws a football sketch into Chungu's mouth, leaving a nasty taste in his mouth. Unfortunately, the hyenas kept coming and Catboy calls to Romeo to help him fight them off but Romeo was just too scared as a baseball bat sketch rolled up to his feet and he picks it up, then whacks Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja on the heads which knocked them all out, giving Romeo and Catboy enough time to escape. After they were out of Janja's territory, Romeo snaps at Catboy about almost becoming the hyenas' midnight snacks and Catboy sarcastically apologizes for not telling him about the hyenas and other predators in the Outlands. They were both silent and glared at each other for at least three minutes, but Catboy breaks the silence as they continued to make their way to Flat Ridge Rock to meet their friends there. The boys walked for six hundred miles, and they were tired but despite of Romeo complaining about his aching feet, they kept on walking anyway. Later, they stopped when Catboy spotted a thorn bush blocking their way. Romeo backs away and worries that his favorite lab coat will be torn from going through the thorn bushes, but Catboy tells him not to worry as he pulls out his magic sketchbook and pencil to sketch up a knife to use to cut through and he cleared the way while Romeo followed behind and did his best to keep himself from getting caught in the thorns. After going through the thorn bushes, Catboy's knife sketch disappears and he looks over his shoulder to see Romeo struggling to get his lab coat free, and decides to help him by grabbing his hand to pull him free and after he was free, Romeo saw a tear on his lab coat and blamed Catboy for ruining it as Catboy snapped back and told him to not blame him for getting his lab coat ripped, and tells him that he'd like him more if he wasn't complaining so much on their adventure. Romeo ignored him and told him that he likes more when he is Catgirl, which caused Catboy to sigh heavily and roll his eyes in annoyance. As they made their way to the Nandembo Caves, the boys traverse through the dark tunnel, as Catoy turned to Romeo who had his arms crossed and pouting. Sighing, Catboy apologizes to Romeo for yelling at him in the first place and admits that maybe it was his fault for ruining his lab coat by going through the thorn bushes, but Romeo just kept ignoring him as Catboy tried to get his attention, but becomes angry again and snaps to get his attention, which caused the cave to shake from his loud shouting. Quickly, they ran while protecting themselves from the falling rocks with a shield sketch Catboy drew and entered the third tunnel to find themselves out of the Nandembo Caves and in a path to Mbali Fields. Catboy pulls out his iDisney phone out and calls Fish Boy for a change of plans; meet them at Mbali Fields. Then after ending the call, Romeo moans about walking in a very long path and his stomach growls, meaning that he is hungry. Irritated, Catboy decides that they'll eat first, then keep going. After Catboy finishes sketching a picnic, he and Romeo dig in but as they ate their sandwich sketches, they were disgusted that the food sketches tasting like pencil sketches, and they spit them out. Just as they were about to starve, Catboy suddenly feels something in his pocket and finds a peach on his palm. He then slices it in half and hands the other half to Romeo. There was an awkward silence between the two when they finished their halves of the peach, but Catboy breaks the silence by apologizing to Romeo for what he said to him in the caves. Trivia * This episode has scenes that are similar to Bunga and the King from the Lion Guard and Heart Of Avalon from the Avalon; Web of Magic book series. * Catboy uses his magic sketchbook and pencil the second time. The first time he uses it was in Cat Boy Draws To Life!. * Catgirl was mentioned in this episode. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Season 14